


Seven

by zemole



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: "Hey Kel, on a scale from one to ten, ten being hell yes, one being hell to the no, how much do you want to marry me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I've been a drabble mood lately. Prompt from tumblr.

The sky had set hours ago, and was now replaced by the starry night sky, the venue that they'd played in earlier had closed for the night and the crowd from that day's Warped Tour had retreated. The only people that were still around were bands that were heading out and roadies milling about the place, packing up equipment for the next show. 

One of of the abandoned stages Kellin found himself laying down, looking up at the stars. Beside him Vic sat cross-legged, toying with the younger singer's hair, twirling a dark lock between his tanned fingers, his chocolate brown eyes staring fondly at Kellin. 

"Hey Kells, on a scale from one to ten, ten being hell yes, one being hell to the no, how much do you want to marry me?" Vic asked out of the blue. He looked down at his boyfriend, giving him a soft smile that showed so much love. 

Kellin gave him a puzzling look, brows furrowed together as he thought about what the other said. He soon let out a small giggle, "Is this your way of asking me if you should buy a ring or not?" he asked, shooting Vic a smug grin. 

"Shh, don't think about it." 

Kellin rolled his eyes as he sat up, "A solid seven."

A gasp could be heard in return from Vic, "Just a seven? That's all?" he asked in disbelief, a bit of hurt lingering in his words. 

Pushing himself up from the stage Kellin held his hand out for Vic to grab, helping him to stand up. He pulled the shorter male to him, wrapping his pale arms around Vic's neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "It's your lucky number, if you ask I think you would be pretty lucky with the answer I give."


End file.
